<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fellswap Millennia AU Lore by DeXBean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895328">Fellswap Millennia AU Lore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeXBean/pseuds/DeXBean'>DeXBean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe Fellswap, F/F, F/M, FSM - Freeform, Fellswap Millennia Papyrus, Fellswap Millennia Sans, FellswapMillennia, M/M, Multi, fellswap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeXBean/pseuds/DeXBean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Ver of Fellswap AU, Fellswap Millennia where the monsters living above ground and on modern age.<br/>Warning that there will tons of spelling and grammar mistake so please bear with it hhh ;v; This is not a story or anything, it is just some lore and concept of the AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fontcest - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fellswap Millennia AU Lore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ol>
<li><strong><b> Ebott City &amp; The Queen</b></strong></li>
</ol><p>In this AU, The monster kind lives ABOVE ground. Yes they have a bad term with Humans that leads them being trapped in their own small island where nobody knew the exact coordinate in on earth. Even though it is a small island, it has developed into a big city, their technology are far beyond futuristic and modern. With 100% moster populations continuing living, they have the the most comfortable life compared to humans nowadays.</p><p>
  <strong> <b>Ebott City. </b> </strong>
</p><p>Or commonly called “The Underground City”. Even though it is called a city, it actually quite large even considered as a mini country. Far from humanity. It is also named as the Cyber City, A huge city with various technology and different type of monster resides, even the hybrid ones. A place that most human would avoid except the one with hideous intend such a black markets, guns and drug dealings.</p><p>Fights and all the nasty stuff happen openly here. Some crime is legal. Even the cops and politics are all filthy with their own hands, even the president of the city herself is having her own unspoken tomfoolery.</p><p>In here, they all believe in to Kill or be Killed; To either survive or die.</p><p> </p><p><strong> <b>The</b> </strong> <strong> <b> Thorn</b> </strong> <strong> <b> Queen</b> </strong></p><p>In normal human countries, they have a leader that’s called The Prime Minister but in Ebott City they have the president or so called The Queen of monsters who ruled over the entire monster kind. Rumours said that she overthrown her own husband herself, the real King of monster. They said she killed him in order to claim the throne all for herself. No one knows the reason and the true story behinds it. The news about the King banished in thin air a few weeks right after the incident and not a single soul talk about him as if he never existed in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <b>The Royal Guards</b> </strong>
</p><p>Leaded by the ‘One eyed Lizard’ or so call Captain Alphys. The Royal Guards mainly operates within the castle and works only for the Queen includes all the castle affairs. Only the selected ones may join the guards, though they require certain requirements to ever be one. Even the police in the city can’t be compared with the guards.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <b>The Royal Scientist </b> </strong>
</p><p>They mainly work within the castle ground and some might work outside of the city. One of the top scientist is Alphys’s lover called Undyne. Known for both of her high intelligence and beauty.</p><p>There was a big incident within the lab that caused damaged almost half of the crew in the castle. The odd thing is everyone doesn’t remember what the cause of it nor who has been sacrificed. All they know is that the lab once had a big explosion years ago.</p><p> </p><ol>
<li><strong><b> First Meeting</b></strong></li>
</ol><p>The rain gently hits the ground and there’s a soft rumble up on the sky, thick cloud covering the night sky. A monster walks through the alleyway, half worn out and relief that his house is just a couple of blocks away. Tightening his grip on the umbrella Goji mumbles, “Ugh.. I shouldn’t have accepted that offer. I’ll never put my hands on that kind of stuff ever again.”</p><p>“Fuck, my head hurts so mu-,” he paused. “Huh?”</p><p>Among the trash that got piled up at the corner, there is someone simply sitting with his back slouched in front of the old beaten up dumpster. All messy and don’t seem to even bothered by the rain pouring directly on him.</p><p>Normally, Goji would’ve just walk pass through such situation as if he didn’t see anything. He don’t want getting himself involve with anything troublesome, he would always avoid such a thing. But somehow he just can’t avert his gaze from that monster.</p><p>To be exact, a skeleton monster. Just like him.</p><p>Without a second thought, he swings his feet and walks towards the other skeleton. As he approached closer, his starry eye lights crawl as he inspects the body in front of him.</p><p>Head facing down with torn up clothes, broken shackles on both of his hands, and is that a collar? Looks badly damaged too.</p><p>Yep, this guy is totally beaten up and wasted here.</p><p>“Are you a dog?” Goji lowers his umbrella, covering the bigger skeleton monster in front of him from the rain.</p><p>There was a long silence and then suddenly, “…woof,” a reply.</p><p>“Why are you here?” Goji asked. There doesn’t seem to be any answer this time. “Do you even live around here?” he tried again. “Or perhaps you’ve been abandoned?”</p><p>The bigger skeleton let out a small huff and lifts his head. His golden eyelights stares directly at Goji’s. “… i guess you’re right about that..” he said.</p><p>Goji’s eyelights shine brighter, “PPFT- MYAHAH!” he laughs.</p><p>“Well, aren’t you a lucky bastard? I was looking for a ‘pet’ actually,” they still keep staring at each other. “Are you up for it?” Goji offers his free hand.</p><p>There was a short paused. “..’course...if you’d like to.” Replied the skeleton with the golden eyelights. A really nice colour really. He slowly grabs Goji’s hand and letting himself getting pulled upward.</p><p>“So what is your name?” Goji let out a small grunt as he pulled the big guy to stand.</p><p>Damn he’s so tall when he did.</p><p>“…dunno..”</p><p>“What? You can’t possibly forget about your own name!” Goji frowns. “Or do you actually doesn’t even have one?”</p><p>The taller skeleton only shrugs. His body slouched forward. Really, what a bad posture.</p><p>“Woah,” Goji says, eyes widen. “Then let me give you one! Let see, uhh-” the rain stops moments ago. He closes his umbrella and put one of his hands under his chin. Thinking.</p><p>Before the taller skeleton opens his mouth, Goji says “REX!” almost a shout. “From now on, your name is Rex!”</p><p>“uhh-“ before he could say a word, Goji cuts him off.</p><p>“A silent dog means a good boy!” Goji says.</p><p>Honestly that name is kinda catchy but the small skeleton in front of him looks so proud with what he comes up with. He let out a sigh and nods to approve his new given name.</p><p>Goji triumphantly smirks. “So what are we? Friends?” He takes a few steps backwards.</p><p>“yeah.. i consider us as friends for now.” Rex says.</p><p>Goji stops and stomps one of his boots, pinning the ground.</p><p>“HAH! Bold of you to assume that I want to be friends with you!” He points his finger towards Rex. “The only suitable place for you to be in this world is to be my DOG!” Goji says. “And that’s officially a declaration!”</p><p>“oh- of course!” Rex says. Dumbfoundedly.</p><p>
  <strong><b>[This leads them to the Current Event]</b> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <b>[ ACTUAL PAST EVENT ]</b> </strong>
</p><ol>
<li>
<b></b><strong><b>What actually happened between Sans and Papyrus?</b></strong>
</li>
</ol><p>They are both experiment created by Gaster. How they’re created are quite disturbing and dark, mostly using some particles from  human’s DnA.</p><p><strong><b>Young Papyrus Story</b></strong>:  Toriel’s order is absolute. She wants a “weapon”, a triumph card to be used if a war with the humans ever broke. With Papyrus being the first experiment, or commonly know for ‘Code Zero’.  A lot of failure, not meeting Gaster’s expectations. The magic and all additional subtitue magic being injected. A lot of painful injection and unwanted fight being tested upon Papyrus. Even though his fighting skills are incomparable, the magic that Gaster injected into him never show any signs to be activated. But his impressive fights and current magic in him manage to catch the Queen’s eye. Even though this  “weapon” is approved by the queen herself, Gaster is never satisfied.  24 hours always chained with mutiple magic suppressor. His voice never reached anyone. Being abused continuously, having unwanted fights, leads to mental breakdown.</p><p><strong><b>Young Sans Story</b></strong>:  The greedy royal scientist wants more. He created more experiments one after another but somehow all of them malfunctioned and dusted at the early stage. The lab went into a crazy phase and that displeased the Queen. One more, the last one hidden from the Queen’s knowledge was created and it was successful. Sans with a series code that’s too long to remember was injected with the same magic subtitue that was given to Papyrus. But Gaster felt scared that the last one might dust too so the quantity of sub magic was lowered. On his first fight sessions, Sans manage to activate the subtitued magic and the results are beyond expectations. He is highly intelligent, he aced almost everything that Gaster wanted and that leads to gaster slowly pumping more sub magic into Sans. However an error has been accured. Everytime time Sans received damage, his HP never restored back. This leads to Sans having a very low HP level. Gaster went berserk knowing this. What’s the point of creating an ultimate weapon if it’s only for a One Time Usage?</p><p><strong><b> ‘Brothers’:</b></strong>   Gaster introduced them as brothers. They stays in the same room where everything is white and plain. Sans is considered special because he can roam freely without any chain compared to Papyrus, they even added a muzzle on the poor child. Even though they live in such a cruel life, they have each other. There’s never a day that they are uncomfortable towards each other. They’ve never seen anything outside the lab. The only thing that connects them to the outside world is a book titled The Fluffy Kitty. “I wonder how the sky looks like. Is it as clear and blue like in this book?” Being the curious cat like he always are, Sans never stop questioning Papyrus even though he knew he never going to get any answers to it. “..I.. never.. seen the Sun.., but the brightest.. thing I know, is you,”  Everything’s gonna be alright as long as they have each other.   </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <b>The lost of the Ultimate Weapon</b> </strong>
</p><p> This matter is a top secret and no one must know but alas, the information was somehow leaked. A group of bandits from Hotland manage to broke in the Royal lab. Causing some unrepairable damage and what made the head of the royal scientist gone berserk was that his ultimate creation was taken away, leaving the chained one behind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <b>The Fall of the Royal Scientist</b> </strong>
</p><p>After years of being tortured alone, Papyrus was at the point where he is strong enough to destroy everyone in the lab. His main objective is clear, to kill Gaster. Proving that he is not a failure after all and that made the crazy scientist embrace his death with a wicked smile.</p><p>There was damages that have been done towards the Core to and makes it explode half of the Royal lab, 1/4 of the Castle’s. Causing a wipeout of anyone’s memory within range.</p><p>Undyne steps in the after scene. Using her secret connections, she sent  Papyrus who lose consciousness out from his cruel fate, free from the chain of the Castle.</p><p>After the lab have been restored, Undyne become the new Head of the Royal Scientist. The only ones who remembered this incident are The Queen, The Royal Guards (Even though they’ve never seen Code Zero appearance) and Undyne.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <b>[ PAST AFTER LAB EVENT ]</b> </strong>
</p><p>The one behind the bandits attack is Asgore himself. Thinking that the experiments being done towards those two small children are too cruel. They wanted to bring both Papyrus and Sans out but due to Papyrus being highly chained and they have time limits, they only manage to save Sans.</p><p>Asgore hand Sans to The owner of the spidey bar, Muffet. Muffet who are indebt with the previous king was willing to take Sans in under her wings.</p><p>Sans who has lost his memories due to after shocked, is now given a new name called Goji. He works in Muffet’s bar in his teen age as the waiter. Dirty works are also included. He never enjoyed working there, never was, never will. He endured until he have enough money to move out of there, living and finding a more proper job.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <b>[ CURRENT EVENT ]</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>4. Current event is 10 years after the Lab incident</b> </strong>
</p><p>Goji Met Papyrus by fate and named the 'lost dog' as Rex.</p><p>All of Dexbean’s art of the brothers are the current event. Where Goji and Rex living together and having a peace life together without anyone knowing about them. They did not remember ANYTHING about their past. Have a master pet relationship, abusing and cruel on 3<sup>rd</sup> person view but they actually have a loving relationship. Always together under any circumstance.</p><p>Goji NEVER wanted to be a part of the Royal Guard. He always saw them in the tv and he just thought that they are cool and lowkey admire them. His favourite one is the One Eyed Lizard.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <b>[ FUTURE EVENT ]</b> </strong>
</p><p>Toriel Finds out about her “lost experiment” is still alive. She wants her Ultimate Weapon back. She wants Papyrus.</p><p>The Royal guards manage to track Code Zero down and catch them off guard. They want to separate them <strong><em><b>again</b></em></strong> and that leads to unlock both Sans and Papyrus’s lost memories.</p><p> </p><p>Peace was never an option. What will happened to them?</p><p>
  <em>-Old memories unlocked</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Goji summoned his hidden magic weapon</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Rex’s passive subtitue magic unlocked, upgraded to maximum.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Death of the Lord</em>
</p><p><em>-</em> <strong> <em> <b>Resets</b> </em> </strong></p><p>
  
</p><p> Stay tuned with Fellswap Millennia for more!</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to comment here or my twitter! I'd love to read your thoughts on this AU ;3<br/>My Twitter &amp; Instagram is @dexbean</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>